Heaven Forbid
by Niknakz93
Summary: A little story on Lucifer's creation of the first demon- Lilith, and his fall from Grace. Reviews much loved


Lucifer was stood facing the gates of Heaven.

He'd had enough. Enough of being subordinated to those new "things"

Humans... worthless, useless creatures!

Fine. If his Father wanted to create abominations. So would he, and destroy these... these _things._

Lucifer descended from Heaven, heading towards Hell. He'd never been there before- his Father had created it to balance Heaven.

But why?

It was peaceful up there with the archangels- him included, keeping the peace. Peace? There wasn't going to be much anymore when he was through with his Fathers new little stick figures, mere shadows of the brilliance that were the angels.

Less than shadows if he was being honest- pale imitations that had what he wasn't aloud- a mind of his own... choices.

* * *

Hell was dark, foreboding. Lucifer surveyed its darkness with pure gold eyes.

Dark... that gave him an idea.

He tilted his head, a smirk upon his face.

The darkness started to take a form. When the darkness stopped revolving and warping, an imitation of his Fathers stupid "humans" stood before him.

Lucifer grinned, walking around the creature- the demon as he would call it, in all its twisted, and deformed self.

'Can you speak?' He asked it, slightly curious. If it had a gender, it would have been female. The demon blinked once, revealing pure white eyes. Lucifer had gone for black, but the first demon couldn't be perfect.

But the demon nodded. 'Yes.' she replied.

Lucifer tilted his head again, surveying the creature.

His Father would be furious when he found out... he glanced around. He'd probably be banished from Heaven forever if he got caught defying his Father and created a new race orfcreatures...

The smirk returned; so why couldn't he do something to punish his Father? Lucifer himself was just as powerful- his Father's favorite among the archangels.

Everyone knew that.

Then he remembered the pair of pathetic Humans, sat in Paradise, no troubles, no nothing- their lives were easy... free and...

Free from the troubles he and his brothers had.

Lucifer placed a hand on the demons cheek, head tilting again.

'I have a job for you my Sweet.'

The demon smiled, her white eyes shining in the hellfire. 'As my Master commands, it will be done.'

Lucifer smirked again.

* * *

Back in Heaven, Lucifer was with his brothers; Michael, Gabriel and Raphael.

They'd noticed the change in him- Michael especially.

'Lucifer- what's wrong?' He asked, his golden eyes confused. Lucifer just replied with. 'Nothing is wrong- it's a sin to lie remember.'

Michael nodded. 'Yes it is.'

Gabriel watched his elder brothers with curious eyes- sure, Lucifer was different. He had more... well, he was more outspoken than he and the other two.

But this was different... it was like a rift was coming, in which none could patch up.

Suddenly, there was a roar heard all through Heaven. They all looked up, not seeing Lucifer's smirk as he stood and vanished.

* * *

_'I did it as you wished.'_

Lucifer nodded at the demon, arms folded. 'Maybe you are useful after all...' The demon cocked her head, white eyes slightly narrowed. Lucifer laughed, putting his hands on the demons shoulders, surveying her.

'Lilith.' He suddenly said, making her frown. 'I name you Lilith.'

Lilith cocked her head, then smiled. 'Thank you.' Lucifer nodded. 'If things fail- and I get caught... I'm relying on you. Yes?'

Lilith nodded. 'I would give my life up.'

Lucifer inclined his head very slightly, eyes appraising the creature.

'The farewell Lilith.'

Lucifer turned, spreading his wings and returning to Heaven.

Michael was waiting for him, eyes narrowed in fury.

'What have you done?' He yelled at him, advancing forwards. Lucifer's own eyes narrowed.

'Where is our freedom Brother? They get it all... and then were expected to _bow down to them?'_

Michael shook his head, disgusted. 'Our Father is very disappointed in you Lucifer. You have condemned Humanity to wander Earth when they could have lived in Paradise... don't you think that's selfish?'

Lucifer snorted in laughter. 'No I don't- they are abominations. Imitations of us.'

Michael continued shaking his head. 'Your a freak Lucifer.'

Lucifer stared sadly at his brother, trying to make him see sense.

He sighed, then turned away.

As Lucifer stalked through Heaven; they were hunting for him, he encountered Gabriel. He stood before him, eyes sad. 'Please don't do this.' He said, golden eyes nearly pleading.

Lucifer sighed, walking forwards and putting a hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

'It has to Gabriel. He said, golden eyes sad. He loved all his brothers..

Gabriel watched the brother he always looked up to vanish with sad eyes. Why did he and Michael always fight-?

It was unbearable...

Lucifer fell from Grace...

And all of Heaven wept.

* * *

**Ok, a little idea I've been meaning to do for a while. But it turned out as a one-shot. Here we are- a little "insight" if ya wanna call it to Lucifer creating the first demon- Lilith, and his fall from Grace. *shrugs* pretty random idea, hope y'all like it! Some of it was made up x_x X Nic**


End file.
